


Clary's Room

by A_fan_of_TheDark



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fan_of_TheDark/pseuds/A_fan_of_TheDark
Summary: After training Jace walks by Clary's room and hears a loud moan that sounds very close to his name. What happens when Jace barges in and sees why Clary was crying out his name?





	1. Chapter 1

After training, Jace headed towards his room to take a much-needed shower. He got as far as Clary’s room when he heard his name. It came out as a faint cry. Walking to the nearest door he heard a quiet moan. A gasp came through the door, and then a groaned “Jace”. Jace couldn’t believe his ears. He looked to see who's room it was. Clary’s. The arousal he felt after knowing it was her could be felt through his jeans and adjusting it only made it worse. He wondered what he should do but Clary’s moan wouldn’t let him concentrate. All he could think about was her moaning his name as he shoved his rock hard shaft into her.  
“Ahh...Jace!” This moan was louder than all the others he had heard up until then. Without thinking he burst through the door and saw exactly what Clary was doing. She was laying on her bed, legs apart wearing a thin tank-top and a pair of black lace panties. Her underwear was carefully moved away to expose her wet lips. Along vibrator was pressed into her as she rubbed her clit.  
“You called my name?” Jace said a moment after he closed the door and collected himself. His jeans were getting increasingly tighter the more he looked at her and saw the lust in her eyes. Being horrendously surprised Clary jumped and skillfully pulled her toy out of her while she shut it off. Quickly she got under the covers to adjust her panties and get shorts on. Her face turned such a deep red that Jace thought she was going to explode. Jace tried hard to keep up the impression that what Clary was just doing didn’t surprise him. He started to walk around the room, “Do you always shout someone’s name that loud or was that just for me?”  
Once Clary had gotten her shorts on she stood up next to her bed furious. Anger and lust were mixed together. She was all ready to yell at her intruder, but in that second Jace looked over his shoulder to give her a sexy smirk. All words stopped. Instead, she rushed over to him to shove him out the door. “Am I not wanted anymore?” Jace pouted. “You were never wanted. You can’t barge into a room without knocking.” Clary was fuming but that only aroused Jace more. Clary continued to push him until they made it as far as a foot away when Jace stopped. He could feel the heat of her hands on his back. If only she would reach around and put those lovely hands down my pants. She would never do it though. She might have been masturbating to the thought of him, but she still cared for Simon. Oh, but by the Angel he wanted her to.  
“Can’t I stay for a bit?” he begged. Clary growled but replied with a tired and harsh “Fine.” With that, she turned on her heels and went to walk to the bed. Unfortunately, she tripped. Jace reacted quickly, catching her by the waist with one hand and by the chest with the other. The strength he used to stop her from falling pulled her rear up against his very hard package. A gasp escaped Clary’s lips as she felt him harden even more. She had never thought he could be that big. “Jaccee”, it had meant to be a warning but it came out as a moaned sigh. One more noise like that and Jace knew that he would cum right there in his pants. He had wanted to get Clary in this position for so long. Now the only problem was to find a way to get rid of the clothes separating them. He gripped Clary tighter and brought her up to standing up against him. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t moan again. Her arousal was so much now. Jace’s hands felt heavenly. All she wanted was for him to take one of his hands and bring it down to between her thighs. As if he read her mind one hand caressed her curves as he moved down to just above her most sensitive spot. They lingered in that position for some time until Jace slowly let go of Clary all together. Feeling cold from the lack of his hands Clary whimpered very softly. She finally decided that she was done being lonely. If Jace was feeling as aroused as she was, she would let him do anything to her. A growl came from Jace’s throat as he pressed his firm erection into her back. Understanding his arousal, Clary turned slowly making sure she kept contact with his package. The movement caused by her turn set Jace off. He quickly grabbed Clary’s waist and brought her as close as he could and then started to move his hips ever so slightly. Looking up into Jace’s lust filled eyes Clary said, “Jace..I think the dagger in your pocket is stabbing me.”  
“I think we both know it’s not my dagger.” Jace responded seductively. She bit her lip as she took her hands and placed them on his very defined muscles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training Jace walks by Clary's room and hears a loud moan that sounds very close to his name. What happens when Jace barges in and sees why Clary was crying out his name? Read to find out.

Clary’s hands roamed Jace’s upper body discovering new runes. He had recently added a stamina rune for training but it had not disappeared yet. She glanced up at Jace. Slowly he leaned down to softly kiss her. Clary was the one the hardened the kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip and she pressed her body closer to his. Swiftly Jace lifted her up, wrapping her around his waist, and headed towards the bed. He gently laid her down with him between her legs as he removed his shirt. Looking down at Clary practically begging him to fuck her made him extremely aroused. He needed his jeans off fast. They were growing increasingly tight around his gift to Clary.  
Sensing what he needed Clary reached up and undid Jace’s pants. She pulled the waist of them down enough to silently tell him to remove them for her. Once he did the heat Clary felt near her entrance started rising. She could see how large he was through his spandex-like boxers. She seductively bit her lip as she roamed her own body with her hands. Hoping to make him lose control, she spread her legs open farther and had one of her hands play with her panty line. As a reaction, a growl escaped Jace’s throat.  
Carefully adjusting herself, Clary brought herself up to her knees so that she could whisper in his ear. Heavily breathing from the close proximity of his shaft to her, she whispered “Jace...Take me any way you want. I just want to feel you.” She paused and then said, “In me.”  
At those last two words, Jace lost it. He grabbed her firmly by the hips and pressed his body into her. His bulge skillfully rubbing against her to make a moan escape her lips. As she tilted her head back ever so slightly he took the chance to kiss her shoulder. He slowly worked his way up to her lips, gently biting as he got there. Clary turned her head to meet his lips so that she could bite his bottom lip. The kisses became harder and harder, their tongues flicking in and out of each other's mouths every now and then.   
Jace reached under Clarys tank-top to fondle her left breast. It was just the right size for him to be able to hold most of it in his large hand. As he played with her nipple Clary started to go limp from the pleaser. He had to move them to lay down on the bed. Once they were laying down with Jace on top of her, Clary reached down between them and down his boxers to grab his shaft. The touch of Clary’s soft hand on him was almost enough to make him cum. It probably would have if he didn’t have the stamina rune on.   
He broke the kiss to reach for the hem of her shirt and take it off. Once it was gone Clary was only in her panties. She looked so sexy. Lust filled his eyes all over again. He leaned down to kiss her neck and collarbone. Hickies were sure to be there tomorrow, by he didn’t worry about that. Their hips ground together more as the heat from arousal grew. Clary arched her back and moaned. Jace had reached her breasts with his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late and short. If you guys have any ideas please comment. And don't forget kodos.

“Jace...mmhmm...Wait.” Clary tried to get his attention, but she could barely focus herself. His ego was surely deserved. The man was a god. His fingers worked carefully to leave no part of her body unexplored. This was everything he had wanted since first meeting her.   
“Jace.” Clary continued. This time he heard her, although unwillingly.   
He stopped kissing her body to look into her eyes, frightened he would tell him to stop. He was already as hard as he could be and this time his hand would not be enough. “What is it?” He snapped.  
Clarry rolled her lust filled eyes, “I only wanted to know if you had anything. Do you?”  
“What the hell would I have? I’m in a bed.”  
She stifled a giggle, hoping he would catch on soon. “Why are you laughing? I thought we were having fun and you just stopped to ask me for something. What the hell could be so important?” Clary pushed him to the other side of the bed and got up to reach for her drawer.   
“Never mind I have it.” With that, she reached in and pulled out a small piece of plastic. Then it hit him.  
“Oh, by the angel, I’m so sorry Clary. I completely forgot.” He dropped his head into the pillows while Clary walked over to him.  
“It’s fine Jace. I understand if you were distracted.” She seductively caressed him, until she turned him over to his back and straddled his lap. “Now I think you’re a little overdressed for this occasion don’t you?” Her hands worked themselves over his bare chest and she started to slowly move her hips over his hardened part. A moan came from his throat.   
Suddenly he grabbed her waist and flipped her over so that he was on top. Skilfully he reached down between them and slid her underwear down, letting her kick them off. Now she was completely naked and he still had his boxers on. His hand moved from her thigh to between her legs. Slowly he inched them closer.  
“Jace” Clary groaned. The pace was killing her, but all he did was chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary finally feels magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for stopping at such a bad place. Please leave me comments and kudos if you liked it.   
> There is more to come, this is not a finished chapter.

As he grazed his hand over her entrance she arched her back. Jace smiled and pushed two fingers into her skillfully and fast. Clary gasped loud.   
“You enjoy that?” He chuckled.  
“Oh don’t-” He picked up is pace to cause her to moan in the middle. “-be cocky.” Jace laughed thoroughly not stopping the magic he was succeeding. She was close. He knew it. Her legs shook and her hands gripped the sheets. It got worse when he moved his thumb up to circle her clit. He fully enjoyed this.  
“Come on Clary. I know you can do this.”  
His whispers continued until she moaned as her body convulsed. He didn’t stop until she sighed with release. Jace got up and wiped his hand off.   
Clary was left on the bed naked and satisfied. Her eyes closed.  
“You enjoy yourself?” All she could do was nod.  
But Jace wasn’t done. He hadn’t felt the rush of release yet. Concentrated to not make a sound he moved to the end of the bed and dropped his last layer. Slowly he crawled up to Clary. He trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts. Then back up the other side. He spread her legs in a way as to not let her know his boxers were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally allow them to "finish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had to do some research ;) Nah I'm kidding I just got caught up reading pieces.

Their lips finally touched. Eager for each other. He stroked himself, groaning into her mouth. They were positioned perfectly. He lowered his hips to tease her. His tip stroked her entrance. Then ever so slightly, he pushed the first inch in. Clary pushed her hips up in an attempt to have all of him in her. Instead, Jace pulled out and pushed her hips down.  
“Be a good girl and don’t move those hips again.”  
Jace waited for Clary to respond with a nod before he casually pushed into her. Pain. That’s all she could feel. Jace must be thicker than all her previous partners had been. Even losing her virginity didn’t hurt this much. It was as if someone was pinching the side of her entrance.  
The more Jace moved the better it felt. Whether it was because of the pleasure or her getting used to it, Clary didn’t know.   
He moved his hips at a steady pace and kissed Clary’s lips. She was left helpless. Laying there in complete bliss, grating her hips against his. He groaned with pleasure into Clary’s ear. It was almost enough for her to climax then, but she held on.   
Then without warning her, he flipped her around so she was on top. Jace looked beautiful on his back. Clary took note of the small beads of sweat on his chest while she rode him. Gently rubbing her hands along his chest and arms. Jace did the same thing to Clary’s legs and ass. That is until he grabbed her hips forcefully and made her rock them before lifting her up and with one quick motion impaling her with his shaft.  
That was it for her. Clary couldn’t hold on any longer. Her body tightened around Jace as she came for the second time with Jace following seconds after. Both bodies were exhausted. Clary’s so much so she slumped forward laying on Jace with him still in her.  
“Thank you” is all she said before falling asleep.


End file.
